he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Song of Celice
is the 22nd episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. Skeletor abducts Celice, the Singer of Tahryn, in order to awaken the monster Yog and destroy Eternia. Synopsis Moral Teela: "In today's story, the beautiful voice of Celice kept the evil Yog from making all sorts of bad things happen. Now, I can't promise that a song will make any magic for you, but I can promise that when you're feeling lonely or sad, and we al do sometimes, if you try singing a song, or maybe whistling, or maybe just smiling, you'll feel a lot better. Honest! Try it and see. And I'll be seeing you, very soon. Bye now!" Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat (non speaking role) *Cringer *He-Man *Lizard Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Sorceress *Teela *Zoar Allies *Celice *Prime Minister Pangas Evil Warriors *Beast Man *Evil-Lyn *Panthor *Skeletor *Trap Jaw Villains *Orks *Yog Locations *Castle Grayskull *Lake of Fire - Ice Island *Snake Mountain *Tahryn Vehicles *Basher *Sky-Sled *War-Sled *Wind Raider Creatures *Giant Crawler Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Prime Minister Pangas * Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor, Man-At-Arms and Cringer * Linda Gary as Teela, Evil-Lyn, Celice and the Sorceress * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, Lizard Man, Trap Jaw and Orcs * Erika Scheimer as Celice's singing voice (uncredited) Behind the Scenes *Script was approved January 25, 1983 and final script revision took place July 28, 1983. *In the original script, Man-At-Arms was part of the group visiting Tahryn from the beginning, thus explaining He-Man's line when he tells Teela and Man-At Arms to go to Snake Mountain. *The script identifies the beautiful landscape that Man-At-Arms and Teela fly over as the Plain of Perpetua, a location mentioned in the Masters of the Universe series bible and in subsequent other media, but never mentioned on screen during the Filmation series.The He-Man and She-Ra Blog - Plains of Perpetua. Continuity *The character model for Celice was reused for Mira in "Ordeal in the Darklands" and once more as Princess Nami in "City Beneath the Sea."The He-Man and She-Ra Blog - Have I seen her before? *Prime Minister Pangas' character model was used again as Professor Orion in "The Shadow of Skeletor." *The animation of Beast Man summoning the Giant Crawler would be reanimated for Mer-Man summoning a Spidasaur in Double Edged Sword.The He-Man and She-Ra Blog - Happy Birthday He-Man #9 - The controlling henchmen... *The animated sequence in which Man-At-Arms uses a tree branch to keep the Giant Crawler at bay was first used in Creatures from the Tar Swamp, when he kept a Shrieker at bay. *The image of the Sorceress lying on the floor in her weakened state is reused from Daimar the Demon. *A recolored version of Yog appears in The Cold Zone and yet another version is seen at Horror Hall in the She-Ra: Princess of Power episode Shades of Orko. *Background elements were reused for the inside entrance to Shokoti's lair in House of Shokoti Part 2. *The bottomless abyss that Yog is thrown into is a recolored version of the Bottomless Hole of Trolla background from Dawn of Dragoon.The He-Man and She-Ra Blog - FILMATION ART: The Bottomless Hole of Trolla. *The statue of Skeletor can be spotted once again in the background at Snake Mountain in The Magic Falls. Errors *During the close-up of Adam piloting the Wind Raider at the start, his legging is flesh colored instead of purple, giving the appearance of a bare leg. *Orko's size keeps changing during the early scenes in Tahryn. He is very tiny when Adam reaches up Orko's shirt to grab the amulet, and oversized in the next show when Orko presents the amulet to Prime Minister Pangas. *As Lizard Man turns his head to run away from Trap Jaw, his hood becomes the same color green as his skin. The same thing happens a little while later when he says "Not this time, lady." *After kidnapping Celise, Trap Jaw is surprised to find He-Man and Battle Cat barring his way and suddenly has a visible tongue. In the wide shot that follows it, his mechanical jaw is green instead of magenta. *When we first see Beast Man in the Snake Mountain throne room, Skeletor is sitting on his Bone Throne on the left, but the same throne is also visible in the background between Skeletor and Beast Man. *When Man-At-Arms screams while being grabbed by a Giant Crawler, his voice is performed by Lou Scheimer instead of Alan Oppenheimer. *When Celice tests her powers on Skeletor's model of Grayskull, his bone-throne is visible in the background, but without the table in front of it, both the throne and the background are incompletely drawn and only it's top half appears to be floating in mid-air. Gallery Celice01.png Celice02.gif Celice03.png Celice04.png Celice05.gif Celice06.png Celice07.png Celice08.png Celice09.png Celice10.png Celice11.png Celice12.png Celice13.png Celice14.gif Celice15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *A brief review #022 - "Song of Celice" References Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes